Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25320855-20140427223202
I wanted to express my love for some of my favorite fictional characters :D Miles Hollingsworth III: The hate that this poor boy gets absolutely breaks my heart. He is such a complex character and there is so much more to him that we haven't seen yet. I love how the writers had originally promoted him as a "Billionaire Bad Boy", LOL that sure went out the window faster than you could say, "Matlingsworth." He's demonstrated so many times that he's a genuinely good person. He's kind, as well as compassionate and he cares about others, even complete strangers. Everything about him completely goes against all of the stereotypes made about children who come from wealthy families. His shirts make me want to vomit, he's a kind and caring individual, and he doesn't have the most ideal home life. He may have all of the money in the world, with everything that he could ever want at his fingertips. But, it's obvious that he's miserable because of the fact that he's the black sheep of the family. He's verbally abused by his father, his mother couldn't care less about him, and his siblings just adore the attention that they receive from their parents. He's convinced that he will never amount to anything and that's he's just a screw up. Miles doesn't believe that he's worthy of anyone's love, that is until he meets Ms. Maya Matlin. Meeting her is the best thing that could have happened to him because she has shown him that he is a good person and he is worthy of being loved. Their pure and unadulterated love is beautiful and magical. There is not a single thing that he would not do for that girl. He's displayed just how much he cares for her and how mature he is during his "feud" with Zig. Miles is completely aware of how much Zig being in Maya's life means to her. He has every right to hate Zig and not want anything to do with him, but he's willing to put aside his own opinion of him and play nice, simply because the girl he loves asks him to. Arya Stark: The reason why Ms. Stark is my favorite character from Game of Thrones is that I see a lot of myself in her. I can relate to her on a level which I never have with another character. She breaks the mold for the idea of how a young woman should act during the time period which the show takes place. She is a very independent young woman, who refuses to be constrained by the social expectations of the society in which she lives in such as gender roles, courtly values, class distinctions, and the expectations set for her by her parents and her siblings. Arya is a true "tom boy", as she never has aspired to learn how to be a proper lady, like her older sister Sansa. She'd rather take dancing lessons in order to learn how to wield a sword, just like her brothers. She is very resourceful and cunning, using her innocence as a survival method in a world where she could be killed at any moment. She knows how to adapt in order to survive. When her father is killed for treason, one of the member's of the Night's Watch cuts her hair and calls her "boy." Arya embraces this new identity and is able to flee King's Landing by presenting herself as a boy. What I admire about her is that, she breaks traditional gender roles and often disguises as a boy if the situation calls for it. She is able to completely adapt and survive in a world where men are considered the dominant gender. She understands what it takes to survive. She never allows herself to be overwhelmed by any situation in which she finds herself, which many people would have been very overwhelmed. She has been faced with death at every turn if she were to be discovered. Eli Goldsworthy: I have been swooning over this boy since he first arrived on the scene and told Clare that she had pretty eyes. I was intrigued instantly because he seemed so dark and mysterious. I could not wait to find out more about him and get a sense of who he was. We later discover that he's not a bad guy, he's just a very troubled boy with a heart of gold. He's very impulsive and emotionally driven. This is clearly demonstrated during his feud with Fitz. Once Eli is under the impression that Fitz is going to have sex with Clare, he jumps into defense mode in order to protect her. It was so difficult for me to watch him become unhinged and go in a downward spiral during Season 11 and Season 12. I wanted, more than anything, for him to be happy and it broke my heart that he was experiencing so much pain and that he was so troubled. However, in both instances, he was able to overcome his trauma. His undying love for Clare is what makes him one of my favorite fictional characters of all-time. He would do virtually anything in order to keep Clare out of danger. He wants to protect her and keep her from getting hurt. One of the most prominent examples has to be when he shields her from seeing Campbell's body in the green house. He was fully aware of how that would affect Clare, he would rather subject himself to experiencing that, than to allow her to experience such horrors. That is why Eli's character assassination this season hurt me so badly. Ever since he was first introduced, I was always under the impression that he would never cheat on anyone, especially Clare, under any circumstances. The fact that the writers had him cheat on Clare once he arrived at college changed the way that I view Eli entirely. However, to me, he will always be the boy who ran over Clare's glasses and told her that she had pretty eyes.